4 in the morning
by Themostwanted1993
Summary: Songfic de la cancion 4 in the morning de Gwen Stefani. Trata de lo que pienda Sakura sobre su relacion con Sasuke. esto es un sasusaku.


Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste

**4 IN THE MORNING**

Wakin up to find another day/ Caminando para encontrar otro dia

The moon got lost again last night/ La Luna se perdio de nuevo anoche

But now the sun has finally had it's say/ Pero ahora el Sol finalmente tuvo su dicho

I guess I feel alright/ Creo que me siento bien

-Ya es de día me alegro, ya puedo estar a gusto, odio la oscuridad, no es que le tenga miedo, la verdad es que no quiero que te vallas mientras no hay sol.

But it hurts when I think, when I let it sink in/

Pero duele cuando pienso, cuando lo dejo hundirse

It's all over me/ Esta por encima mio

I know you're here, in the dark/ Se que estas aca, en la oscuridad

I'm watchin you sleep, it hurts a lot/ Te veo dormir, duele mucho

-Recuerdo cuando llegaste a la aldea en busca de volverte mas fuerte para vencer a tu hermano, te veías mas maduro y eras mas frió, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me propusiste una vida juntos. Te veo dormir con tu respiración pausada y con el seño levemente fruncido, pero siento un gran dolor, el dolor es en mi corazón.

And all I know is you've got to give me everything/ Y todo lo que se es que tenes que darme todo

And nothing as good, you know I'd give you all of me/ Y nada es bueno, sabes que te daria todo de mi

-Se que te esfuerzas en darme "algo" de ti, pero para mi no es suficiente y tu lo sabes, en cambio yo te doy cada pedazo de alma que tengo.

I'd give you everything that I am/ Te daria todo lo que soy

I'm handin over everything that I've got/ Te entrego todo lo que tengo

Cause I wanna have a really true love/ Porque quiero tener un real amor verdadero

Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up/ Nunca tengas que irte y abandonar todo

Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring/ Quedate despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana

And I wanna make it worth the fight/ y hasta que las lagrimas caigan

What have we been doing for all this time/ Que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right/ Nene, si vamos a hacerlo, ven y lo hacemos bien

-Si tu te esforzaras mas te darías cuenta que yo te daría todo lo que tengo, por que quiero que me ames, quiero ser correspondida, por eso te vigilo todas las noches y te doy lo que egoístamente tu hermano te arrebato cariño, protección y sobre todo amor, aunque yo también estoy siendo egoísta en mis pensamientos por que quiero que tan si quiera pasaras despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana vigilándome a mi, que derramaras las lagrimas que yo derramo por ti al pensar que algún día tendrás que irte para realizar tu venganza. Pero hay una esperanza en mi que me dice que no te iras por que me propusiste crear una familia eso me da animos, entonces voy a dar todo de mi y me voy a esforzar para que tu tambien lo des.

All I wanted was to know and say/ Todo lo que queria era saber y decir

Don't wanna lose the love I found/ Que no quiero perder el amor que encontre

Remember when you said that you would change/ Recuerda cuando dijiste que cambiarias

Don't let me down/ No me decepciones

It's not fair, how you are/ No es justo como sos

I can't be complete, can you give me more/ No puedo estar completa, podes darme mas?

-Has cambiado mucho ahora eres mas frió, hablas menos y tratas de pasar desapercibido, pero conmigo eres lo contrario eres amable, cariñoso pero no me haz dicho un solo "te amo", por favor no me decepciones diciéndome algún día que no sientes nada, por que sin ti yo no estoy completa.

Oh please, you know what I need/ Oh, por favor, sabes lo que necesito

Save all your lovin for me/ Guarda todo tu amor para mi

We can't escape the love/ No podemos escapar del amor

With everything that you have/ con todo lo que tenes

-Sabes que lo necesito, si alguna vez sientes lo que necesito guárdalo ese amor solo para mi, se que no puedes escapar de ese sentimiento, mis instintos de mujer me dicen que me amas ya que no puedes escapar de mi amor.

-Sakura-murmuro despertándose

-Pasa algo Sasuke kun

-Te amo

Me quedo sin palabras no lo puedo creer mi cara es una de desconcierto pero dentro de mi especialmente en mi corazón hay gran alegría.

-Yo también te amo-le contesto dándole un beso en los labios que fue correspondido como mi amor.

"Sabia que no podrías escapar de mi amor Sasuke kun"

**FIN**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**4 in the morning-Gwen Stefani.**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen esta cancion es muy buena.**


End file.
